


Sick of Laying Down Alone with this Fever

by Dhílis Captaen (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: With You, I'm Standing with an Army [6]
Category: The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-public hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Dh%C3%ADlis%20Captaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glass' fever is spiking, and getting worse by the second. It's potentially life-threatening. Andrew doesn't know how else to help break it other than an old wrist trick.</p><p>
  <em>Title Credit: <strong>Fever</strong> by Adam Lambert.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of Laying Down Alone with this Fever

**Author's Note:**

> _Any speech in italics is meant to be said in Arikara, which is (supposedly) the language that Hawk and Glass speak. I just love the idea of Glass teaching Andrew when they reach a certain point in their relationship._

The men holding the stretcher slipped, and everyone yelled out. Andrew spun around, almost losing his footing on the treacherous ice underfoot, before he wrapped his hand around the stretcher – only to find that he was dragged down with it. His leg muscles burned in an attempt to keep himself upright, and his shoulder screamed in pain as it was yanked; Andrew was surprise it hadn’t been pulled out of the socket.  
  
Panting, he carefully helped his men lay Glass down before he turned to face the two men above him.  
  
“Go see what the rest of the terrain is life.”  
  
They nodded and scrambled off whilst Andrew moved over to lean heavily on a tree. He rubbed his shoulder, wincing, before watching Glass.  
  
The scout was staring at the sky, eyes unseeing, and Andrew might have thought him to have passed on if it weren’t for the wheezing breaths that left the man’s abused throat and Hawk murmuring away to him.  
  
“Captain, surely it would just be easier if we-”  
  
“-that’s enough, Fitzgerald.”  
  
“I’m just saying-”  
  
“-and I am saying that’s _enough_.” Andrew locked eyes with the man, staring at him with such reverence that the man flinched away, taking a moment to fiddle with his pipe.  
  
“How is he doing, Hawk?” Andrew knelt down by the boy, frowning. Hawk looked up, and guilt festered in Andrew’s stomach at the panic in the boy’s eyes.  
  
“He has a bad fever, Captain.”  
  
“Keep an eye on that for me.”  
  
Hawk nodded, tears welling up, and Andrew frowned as they started tracking down his cheeks.

"Is there something else wrong?"  
  
_"I wasn't strong enough to protect my Mother... What if I'm not strong enough to protect my Father? Papa what if he passes on and I couldn't stop it..?"_  
  
Andrew broke as he heard the soft, Arikara words from Hawk's lips. Immediately, his hand reached out, resting on his shoulder.  
  
_"You were just a boy; you had no control. Your Father is going to be fine,"_ Andrew licked his lips, feeling guilty for giving Hawk false hope. _"Just keep an eye on him. Things will be fine."_  
  
Hawk nodded and Andrew stood. Fitzgerald and Bridger were staring at him, eyes wide.  
  
"You expect me to have a man on my team and not speak his language?"  
  
Andrew turned away as the memory of Glass and himself wrapped in furs, bodies heavy with post-coital exhaustion, murmuring away in Arikara with Glass laughing at Andrew's terrible accent and pronunciation.  
  
"The terrain is the same all the way up the mountain, Captain, and it's starting to get dark."  
  
"Then we go down. We'll camp out, give Glass a chance to rest, and gather our own strength."  
  
"Captain, that's not a good idea. Those Reed will be catching up soon, and with our scout out of action-"  
  
"Fitzgerald, did I stutter?"  
  
The two men stared at each other before Bridger and Hawk stood, making it clear they had intent to take Glass down the mountain. One by one, the men stood, heading down the icy mountain terrain once more.

-xox-

The cold wrapped around their camp quicker than the darkness had. Andrew shivered in the fur that was covering his shoulders, and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
He should sleep, he should curl up under his fur and spend some time sleeping, but he just couldn't bring himself to when Glass was in such a state.  
  
How could he sleep when his boyfriend was laying just a few feet away, wheezing his last breaths whilst he waited to die?  
  
Tears welled up in Andrew’s eyes, and he got up, moving to sit next to Glass. A barely awake Hawk looked up.  
  
_"Papa?"_  
  
_"Go sleep. I'll look after him."_  
  
"His fever is getting worse."  
  
Andrew nodded and looked down to watch Glass. " _Thank you for telling me. But still, you need to go and rest. I've got him."_  
  
Hawk seemed reluctant, but he got up, moving to the space Andrew had left just moments before. Andrew listened to Hawk shifting around a moment before all fell silent.  
  
Glass started wheezing almost immediately, and Andrew shifted closer. "Hey, hey, shh, sh." His hand gently ran through Glass' hair, a soft smile on his face. "I'm here now."  
  
Glass merely watched Andrew, his breath getting increasingly shuddering. Andrew's hand rested on Glass' forehead, and he winced at how hot it was.  
  
"I can't imagine how much pain you must be in right now."  
  
Glass wheezed.  
  
"That fever is going to kill you..." Andrew began mumbling to himself before sighing. He got up and knelt before the fire, holding his hand out to let the flames jump at it, licking at his palm. His cold, aching fingers complained, his nerves exploded in pain, but Andrew grit his teeth and held his hand still.  
  
When he started sweating, and his palm felt like it was on fire, he finally stood, clenching his palm and rushing back to Glass' side.  
  
Glass' eyebrow quirked a little, before his eyes widened as Andrew fiddled with the belt.  
  
"Relax. You have to break that fever, or it's going to get worse."  
  
Andrew lay down; shifting his warm hand into the underwear that Glass was wearing. The man wheezed a little, and Andrew rolled onto his side, pressing a soft kiss to the man's neck.  
  
"Just breathe..."

Glass shivers a little, but nods. Andrew notices how Glass holds his breath as Andrew gently cups Glass’ cock in his palm, slowly stroking it to hardness. He stroked slowly, his palm sliding loosely along the shaft before he squeezes tight.  
  
Andrew starts up a steady stroke, sliding Glass’ foreskin back and forth before he squeezes whenever his thumb and forefinger hits the head at the same time. Glass whines; Andrew knows exactly what he’s doing – he’s taking Glass apart just how he likes it. He’s not messing around; he’s going quickly; probably to prevent them getting caught, but also so that Glass can relax.  
  
“I’m so sorry that you got caught out like you did... I should have sent others out with you.”  
  
Glass watches him with lust-dulled eyes, his wheezing breaths now wheezing pants. Andrew smiles weakly, and glances over at his men before he dares to lean in and press a kiss to Glass’ lips. He kisses back, weakly, with as much strength as he can muster, and then there’s a sharp intake of breath as Andrew tightens his grip and then loosens, jerking softly.  
  
Glass’ hips start bucking up weakly into Andrew’s hands, and Andrew keeps a wary eye on his movements – God forbid some of his stitches reopen; Andrew would never be able to really explain that one away.  
  
It takes just one, two, three more strokes until Glass is cumming and Andrew is leaning down for a kiss, swallowing the sweet sounds Glass makes before he finally leans up. Andrew quickly moves to grab the bag that he keeps by his side, pulling out an already soiled rag. Carefully, he slips his hand back into Glass’ underwear, wiping his cock clean of the sticky substance and doing his best to clean the inside of his underwear before Andrew tosses it into the fire. He uses another rag to clean his hand off, and then it follows the path of the other one.  
  
Leaning over Glass, Andrew cards a hand through Glass’ messy hair, before leaning down to press a soft kiss to hire forehead. Already, the fever was going down, and Glass seemed to be more relaxed.  
  
Andrew smiles softly.  
  
Andrew wraps the bear fur tightly around himself, and then lays down. He reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Glass’ wrist. It’s a half-hearted attempt at holding hands – Andrew can explain it away of wanting to ensure he can feel Glass’ pulse as he lay there, and just didn’t let go before he fell asleep, but both men needed it, both men knew it would help them settle down and sleep.

 _“I love you, Hugh; never forget that.”_  
  
There’s a soft grunt of acknowledgement, and then, shortly after that, there’s soft, wheezing snores. Andrew smiles weakly, and shuts his eyes, focusing on falling to sleep himself. The sound of Glass, alive, is all he needs to drift off to a light, dreamless sleep.


End file.
